beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Potentia
Potentia is a fan-made element made by UncreativeName123 for the DBX Element Contest. Potentia This flame's power is focused on achieving progression to realize a user's full potential. It is meant to be an element that manifests within people at birth (and becoming more apparent to users as they grow older) that have not yet realized their true strength. A commonality between users of Potentia is that it manifests in those who have a potential for greatness that has not been realized yet. As such, Potentia can emerge in just about anyone (without an element) that feels they have a higher purpose from a school janitor wanting a better job to the lowly criminal seeking to climb the ranks in an underground organization. Not every user wears a common outfit with each other as a result of the variety of users. However, most Potentia users can be recognized by physical properties pointing to the presence of Potentia (such as Potentia flame emerging from the bottom of Kalliergo’s armor). Aside from clothing, personalities vary greatly as well on a user by user basis as no two wielders of Potentia are too similar to each other. Each user to some degree hasn't fully understood their true calling in life, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. From a story based perspective, once users of Potentia have trained with the element long enough and have fully realized their potential, the Potentia flame within them evolves into a more pure, stronger form. The chance the Potentia flame evolves in the first place is based off a combined number of factors varying in strength. One of these factors is personality, one of the weakest factors but one noneoftheless. The personality a Potentia user only has a little influence in evolving the flame as it does not relate to the general purpose of Potentia itself and is restrictive within itself. Instead, the Potentia flame evolution depends more on factors that compliment the true purpose of Potentia: progression. A stronger factor in this case is one’s motivations. One’s motivations for becoming something greater are a catalyst for one’s own progression. Thus, the strength of a user’s motivations and how much effort they're willing to achieve these motivations factor more into the chance the flame evolves. One of the strongest factors to the evolution of Potentia is the scale of which one has progressed on their motivation. This factor helps greatly in determining the chance of which the Potentia flame will evolve. A common misunderstanding of this factor is that it is based off the scale of what one has achieved, such as becoming president of a country. This is however not true, as it is more individual based instead of being based on the world around users. By progressing greatly or perhaps even achieving one’s motivations, the original purpose of the Potentia flame manifesting within users is fufilled to a T, and thus gives greater chances for the flame to evolve. These three factors are only ones out many more when determining the evolution of Potentia, the strongest of which being more focused towards progression. Gameplay Properties Potentia users are known to be melee and range hybrids. However, this play style can change slightly or greatly depending on how moves are modified or changed with each “level up”. At first, they have low to average stats all around signifying their weaker selves that have yet to reach greatness and full potential. To reach that point, they must “level up”. In order to do this, each character of this element has unique requirements to gain “Potential Energy” (PE) to gain levels. (For instance, one character could require doing a certain amount of damage within X seconds, while another could simply require to walk a certain amount of studs.). After a requirement is completed, it is refreshed so that it can be completed again for the character to gain more PE. The amount of PE required to level up depends on each character and their current level of this element. A character may even have multiple requirements as options to gain PE. Once a “level up” occurs, most or even all stats of the character improve while the requirements to gain PE may or may not change. Their move set most importantly can change for each level up. Moves may end up being modified or changed entirely based on the character and their level. Each character can have a different Max Level (usually between 3-5). (Note: The state of a character’s level does not transfer between lives, meaning that care must be taken to take advantage of the user’s move set as they gain levels, lest they start over from square one when they die). Creation ???: I am aware I’ve abhorrently transgressed against my fellows. ????: Indeed you have. Stealing raw flame? For what machinations do you hope to achieve, thief? ???: I would be most grateful if you gave me five minutes to explain myself. ????: ...Very well. I will be merciful as to give you that much time. ???: I thank you dearly. Tell me, what do you think of the humans below? ????: What do they have to do with this? ???: Please answer my question. ????: Fine. Compared to us, they are primitive and powerless. With one flick of a finger, we can easily wipe them off the face of this earth. ???: I wholeheartedly agree. As such, don’t you think they deserve a bit more? ????: Absolutely not! Give them an inch and they will take a mile! Offering more than what they deserve will enable them to ravage the earth for their own gain. ???: You should be aware that the intelligence and physique they have already enables them to do this if they wanted to. ????: What’re you getting at with this? ???: I’m saying that they, like us, are more interested in keeping the land around them stable. They are more comfortable remaining within the civilizations they have already made for themselves instead of going around ravaging the earth. Who wouldn’t want to be able to live off the land in one central place and not have to constantly move around? ????: You speak of all this for the sake of humans, but none of it seems to relate as to why you stole the flame. ???: And now we return to the flame. In short, I want to use this flame to give humans that have the potential more power. ????: What?! ???: Look, we aren’t immortal. We will pass eventually, and there will be none of us left to look over the earth. ???: Unlike us, humans can have children. The generations they will leave behind will last for many centuries to come, much longer than any of our lifespans. ????: ...And you want to pass on this flame to the humans, so that those with the potential can ultimately benefit the land once we fade? ???: Now you’re seeing the bigger picture! Indeed, this flame will grant the spark of power that will allow the humans to preserve the earth. It shall not discriminate, anyone with the potential to become something greater has a chance at being granted with this flame. ????: If that’s the case, are you not worried that humans that do not care as much for the earth as you or I will obtain this flame, and harm the land as a result? ???: We cannot progress in Earth’s preservation without those wanting to make change, whether their reasons are “good” or “evil”. Otherwise, the earth remains stagnant, dull, and primitive as you said earlier. I believe that these “forces of good and evil” will be the catalyst of progression as they clash with each other for change. ????: ...I’m not completely convinced as we won’t truly know what will happen once you release that flame until it happens, but I can at least now understand why you stole it. ???: So you’ll let me go? ????: Yes, for now. I want to see if any of these claims you made will come to fruition once that flame is released. So I won’t tell the others I saw you. If however the land is in a worse state in the future after what you’re about to do today, pray that you are far away from us once the time comes. ???: I thank you dearly. I assure you that you and the others will not be disappointed in the future. ????: We’ll see to it. At this point, ???? has left. ??? kneels, looking in the general direction of the closest humans he can see. ???: ...I am Prometheus. Titan, trickster, thief of flame. This flame will now henceforth be referred to as Potentia, and I shall bless it upon humanity. May this flame enable the humans to realize their potential to the fullest for generations upon generations to come for the benefit of the earth and mankind. Users Kalliergo Sporos Category:Elements